


Precious Metal Minds

by sakurachan811



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canonical Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Minor Character Death, Poverty, Slow Burn, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurachan811/pseuds/sakurachan811
Summary: Everyone said that your soulmate was supposed to bring you joy and complete you, and other happy bullshit like that. Victoria only believed in that when she was a little girl. Knowing her luck she'd end up with someone who's a dick, most people are.She doesn't need him, she doesn't need anyone.
Relationships: Sebastian Shvagenbagen/Victoria
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

She hears a voice in her mind, thoughts that aren't hers. The voice speaks, a boy then. 'Hello?' His mind was curious, reaching for hers. Her head throbs, words and feelings come rushing towards her at once, so sudden and overwhelming that she grips her head between her hands. Confusion blurs the edge of his thoughts, a nauseating swirl of images and impressions. She can't pick any one thing out of them and it makes her want to hurl to try. 

She's sixteen, she should have thought she'd feel connected to her soulmate soon. But between homework, tests, and looking for work, it slipped her mind. Victoria knows she’s meant to be with him. But that doesn’t mean she loves him. Their relationship is a learning curve she won't force herself to bend to. 

'Hello!' His voice was so bright. It was the first time he'd contacted her, he seemed friendly, but her heads buzzing with feelings that aren't hers and she's immediately furious. 'Get out of my head!' She roars. His presence leaves her mind so fast she almost gets whiplash. Good, She thinks, and again, more assertive in case he's listening. 'Good.' 

Sebastian Shvagenbagen hadn't planned out how his first conversation with his soulmate would go, he certainly didn't think she'd be so angry with him, he left her mind before he could even get her name. He'll try again later, maybe. Besides, he had exams to take, his life doesn't just stop because the bottom fell out of his world.

She had some time to calm down and now she feels sort of bad, 'This is so stupid' she thinks. Maybe she could just- 'Hey!' she thinks as loud as she can. Alone in his room, Sebastian shot straight up with alarm. 'Erm, hello?' Sebastian responded as respectfully as he could. His surprise reminded her of a startled rabbit, and she snorts. 'Hey, so I'm sorry about earlier, you suprised me is all,' she starts to feel when he doesn't respond for a long moment, but she looks at the pen on her desk, she writes. 

Ink bleeds over her skin, she wrote on the inside of her left wrist, the letters were blurry. Something causing the message be broken.  
'Hello, my name is Sebastian.' came back in neat script across her right forearm and it was suddenly very real.She thinks she'll call him that instead, his name sounded sort of prissy anyway.

It was on a Monday when he'd first contacted his soulmate and later that day, learned her name. He had watched, mesmerized, as the ink manifested on his skin and formed a message. The tickling scrape of a pen held by inexpert hands—and by the time she stopped, he had felt almost feverish. 

'My name is Victoria' appeared in bold cramped letters. 

It suited her. 

It's only by Thursday that he tries to initiate another conversation, he pushes his mind out, and was rewarded with the sensation of power and more emotions flooding his senses than he could ever have felt. His soulmate was just so vibrant.  
'Do you attend conservatory?' He tries.  
'Huh?' She pushed confusion at him.  
'No, I go to highschool,' and he gets the distinct impression that she's laughing, at him. 'Oh,' he didn't think she did, somehow. He'd like to think that he would have noticed her, she burns hot and explosive-like a star. The thought is embarrassing and he desperately hopes she didn't hear.  
'When may I talk to you?'  
'When I'm on break, later then!'  
'See you,' 

That's it, then. 

Sebastian was certain his dearest father was purposely trying to push him out, even if he was the heir, even if the young male had never given a reason for eviction from family graces. The fact was, Sebastian had only been doing what his father demanded of him. He was not looking forward to this discussion. But, as life with Gustav as a father had taught Sebastian, life was full of uncomfortable conversations and tasks. Sebastian had been extremely reluctant to inform his father he'd had a soulmate without the person actually being present for the announcement. In one way or another, Sebastian would be accused of insufficiency as an heir. Well, she was certainly worth it. He didn't know enough about her to make such a judgment, but he knew she was. 

Sebastian wondered what she would say about the state of his home, or even just the politics within his family. He never wanted her known to his father in any capacity. He didn't want Gustav to disrespect her or her family for not being extensively wealthy on the only scale his father understood or exploited for personal gain. 

He'd tried contacting her during his walk home from the conservatory, but she pressed him out lightly with the image of sitting at a desk, writing. Still in class then. Briefly he wonders what a 'highschool' education would be like. This almost conversation had been about as productive as the last one, but somehow he felt warm, it gave him a thrill that had been lacking in his life. His soulmate was beyond his reach. but he'd become a bit closer to her and that mattered to him more.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian wanted to get to know his soulmate better, so as with anything, Sebastian took steps. It took a lot of persuasion to get her to send him a list of her textbooks: English, Mathematics, History, Politics, Psychology, Biology, Chemistry and more textbooks related to her trade specialty: Engineering Fundamentals of the Internal Combustion Engine, Automotive Mechanics, The Multibody Systems Approach to Vehicle Dynamics, and Dynamics of Road Vehicles, he succeeded and had since been helping her study. In the meanwhile he was learning quite a bit. 

He still didn't know her full name, but he knew she enjoyed mechanics a lot. He knew she loved and was protective of her family and he knew she was uncompromising of her self-worth. It was just another way that she was better than him. She was capable of achieving all she wanted on her own. Granted she was still in school, but there was little doubt that she worked hard. She would definitely achieve whatever she wanted in the future. That meant more to him than anything. 

His soulmate was strong, she certainly got scratches and bruises, sometimes small burns on her hands, the frequency at which they happened was worrisome.  
'Ow! Victoria be more careful!'  
'You were distracting me!'  
'That happens whether I'm here or not!'  
'Ugh, fine, fine i'll wear gloves, happy?'  
'Very.'  
'You're a smug little shit, Rabbit.'  
'Hey!'

She smirks every time she remembers that conversation, poor delicate Rabbit, always worried about her. She couldn't make her hands pretty like the people he went to his classes with; every nail was cracked or broken, each ridge was tough and calloused, scars slipped and slid over the skin, pooled in hollows of her knuckles. A sudden sharp pain in her arm caused her drop the wrench she was using to tighten the bolts.  
"FUCK!" she snarls, curling her arm in to protect it from further damage.  
'Shit!' he thinks 'oh shit'. He jerked his arm because he felt her pain. He was about to be in alot more, he tries to think a quick 'I'm sorry' her way before his father brings the ruler down. When she picks up the wrench she ends up dropping it again, she felt her arm spasm and burn, the phantom sensation of blood dripping. James, the most friendly of her classmates asks her with concern. "Victoria you ok?"  
"Everything's fine!" She says her voice sounding oddly high pitched. Hours later after her classes and before work starts she decided to check in on Rabbit. She tries to start with something safe;  
'so, what did you do wrong, not shine your shoes?' She asks sarcastically  
'I played a note wrong-' He sounded so tired.  
She cuts him off 'and I am going to kill your father.' There's nothing but silence on his end for a while, and then 'can I help?'  
'of course! You'll hide the body!' She shouts into his mind. Alone in her room, Victoria grins, bright and vicious. She tries to find ways for him to get away from his family during the day, unfortunately she can't just run from her end of the city to his, she has to work after school and his hours were fucking insane. So she just listens, and stews in helpless anger. 

This is all she knows about her soulmate: his name is Sebastian, he's her age, he writes in this stupidly fancy script, his father beats him for absolutely anything. Like clockwork blood and deep purple bruising come, always the left wrist. Sometimes the dark brand of a large hand wrapped around his upper arm or wrist, his father insisted on him playing, even when it hurt him, even when he was ill. His father forced him to play until his fingers opened up and bled, never giving the cuts and blisters enough time to heal before they became raw and bloody again. Until his hands shook so hard he could not hold the bow or touch the strings properly. The blisters and cuts and the fingers drenched in blood were occupational hazards. Finger cuts, even deep ones as Sebastian’s, were the price to pay for creating such beautiful sounds. Mozart, Tchaikovsky, Shostakovich, Beethoven, Vivaldi. All of their greatest, most complicated pieces he played from memory. The physical pain, the shaking of his bloody fingers, the trembling of both his arms - it numbed everything else, if only for a while. 

'Hey Rabbit?' Nothing. She listens curiously, and tugs at his thoughts, but he's quiet and mentally distant. She presses some more but he just gives her an image of books and papers, too tired for words.That's been happening more often now that his classes were ramping up in intensity, that and the beatings. Her's were too, but she didn't have nearly as many issues this past school quarter, all of those late night study sessions with her soulmate really paid off. Victoria now had a solid B+ average, her going to a college for mechanical engineering with a specialty in Automobile Engineering was looking less and less like a pipe dream.

That record has played on a loop in his brain now for the past seven hours. Victoria is in school, she's been increasingly tired, having upped her hours working at a local burger joint, he doesn’t want to bother her with this. He thinks of what Victoria would do.  
"May I sit here?"  
"I want to learn how to play songs like the one you gave me,"  
"I'll pick it up in a few days."

So he endevours to learn the guitar, he sneaks out at night. Victoria commends him for 'getting his cardio in' whatever that means. They busk at night, Chesnock is ecstatic. (Victoria's own crow of pride in him had mirrored Ches' whoop of excitement.) It was nice to be earning money at something he enjoyed doing that wasn't a sop to his father's power and influence. He, Sebastian did that. Even more for that, he understands Victoria more now. For the first time in his life, he was living off the merits of his own character. With the newfound money he thinks he'll buy a small safe, something with a combination lock, somewhere that Victoria could access it.


End file.
